The objective of this research plan is to develop, test, and produce an image quality assurance device utilizing the capabilities of a CCD camera for the purpose of providing reliable measurement of pertinent CRT performance parameters. The data collected and stored by the device predicts performance degradation for each clinically used CRT display. The software provided with the device allows the user to easily make the necessary measurements and receive immediate feedback on the quality of the monitor?s image display. With this capability, the device provides the necessary information to allow corrective measures to be taken before the clinical observer?s performance is adversely affected. The hand-held device is mobile and relatively inexpensive. All necessary software for its operation is packaged with the device itself. This tool is especially important for use by mammographers as they migrate to interpreting mammography cases on a computer screen, rather than on film. By assuring the fidelity of standard images regardless of a specific display device, the tool is most useful in a teleradiology or PACs environment. The device will be made commercially available. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Quality assurance tools are now commercially available (e.g., VeriLUM, developed by IMAGE Smiths, Inc, and described in the Appendix) for measuring luminance and chromaticity with inexpensive photometers. However, no such tools are available which use CCD cameras and allow the user to measure beam spot size or signal-to-noise ratios, or to calculate modulation transfer functions. This research project will design and produce such a quality assurance tool for the medical imaging community.